


Tangents

by ChewyKookie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Word Prompts, rivamika prompts, truth and lies series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewyKookie/pseuds/ChewyKookie
Summary: Collection of rivamika-drabble prompts from tumblr.1: She’s breathing him into her lungs, staining him on her tongue, becoming addicted to the very idea ofhim. (#58, Opium)2: He sees himself in her, andhates it. (#86, Reflection)Truth and Lies Series, 3-?: The lies they tell cannot dispel the truth.(Mikasa uses Levi to make her ex jealous, but things don't go as planned.)





	1. Opium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’s breathing him into her lungs, staining him on her tongue, becoming addicted to the very idea of _him_. (#58, Opium)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble from tumblr, prompt: opium. Enjoy! :)

She likes hearing him speak, though he seldom does. Occasionally, she'll get a tale or two out of him amidst their walks, always taken aback by how little he shares with the world, and how he chooses to share those sparse inklings with her. Tonight, however, it's clear that it's her turn to speak, and so she accepts his privacy, delving into personal thoughts to pass the time.

He's a quiet audience, but an attentive one. He listens to her quiet rambles- about her brother, her friends, her family, and any small detail she can cram in the confines of their stroll- and other than a small quip here and there, he is silent. It would be disconcerting, if she didn't already know how he is; how he feigns disinterest, even as he subtly spurs for more. She's the same, in that regard. 

If Mikasa's completely honest, she doesn't know why he puts up with her stories, or why he bothers to continue this routine at all, well after it started months ago. Still, she doesn't dare question it, because she knows why _she_ is here, and why she selfishly clings to these moments, even if she seems apathetic to it all. She doesn't let such thoughts deter her, and caries on speaking.

She's just finished comparing Armin to an ocean when he suddenly shifts. Grown accustomed to his silence, she almost misses the way he angles himself closer, attempting to speak above the winter chill. Gunmetal eyes slant towards hers, curious, and she notices the sardonic twist of his lips as he asks, “What am I like, then?”

__

She takes a moment to consider his question, watching their shadows meld together and dance apart beneath the streetlamp lights.

__

There’s a mere sliver of space between them, she notices, and every so often she can feel his knuckles brush against her own, can feel the way their fingers threaten to tangle and clasp together with every step she takes. She can’t help but revel in the warmth this fleeting touch invokes, the way it spirals up her arm and embeds itself deep within her chest.

__

But the touch is brief, barely a whisper on her skin, and for some reason she aches to reach out and grasp his hand. She knows, however, that such a thing is impossible. She's falling too hard, too fast, for someone as illusory as him- but for all her strength, this is a battle she cannot win. 

__

She’s breathing him into her lungs, staining him on her tongue, becoming addicted to the very idea of _him_. And it’s dangerous, this attraction. Because although he leaves such a distinct impression on her, he remains as impalpable as the day she first met him. It's unnerving, _frustrating._

__

She knows so little of him, of his past, of his aspirations, and what she _has_ accumulated was more out of her volition than his own. Perhaps it was this mystique that had initially intrigued her; he’s nearly impossible to grasp, and when she reaches out to touch him he slips through her fingers every time. He’s elusive, she thinks. Intangible.

__

“Like smoke,” she says, her answer firm and wistful.

__

Levi is a narcotic, and she is hooked.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually really like this one. I have a companion piece to this from Levi's perspective, but i don't know if its worth posting. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome!


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sees himself in her, and _hates it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one! Kind of a companion piece to the last one. Enjoy!

To him, she’s like a mirror: broken shards strung together to create a distorted reflection of himself, flawed and incomplete.  
At times, he looks at her and finds a familiar hollowness in her gaze; he recognizes the fury in the line of her jaw, the tension in the set of her shoulders, and it's like reminiscing the past _(he hates it, seeing so much of himself in someone so young, someone not nearly worn enough to bear his legacy or shame)._

But then he’ll give her a second glance, a closer look, and see something completely different. In those moments- when her eyes soften with her smile, and the scarf around her neck looks less like a noose and more like a trophy, like spoils of war draped openly against her skin- he feels foolish for thinking she is anything like him.  
Flawed as she is, her visage is far too mended to be his own _(a bit more refined, a little less sullied, and missing_ far _fewer pieces in comparison)._

She's infinitely more incandescent than he could ever be, and the thought unsettles him more than he cares to admit. 

Sometimes, it makes him feel unworthy. Other times, it sickens him just how enamored he is by her contradictions. Mostly, however, it's alluring, and he's drawn closer to her, against his better judgement, like a moth to a flame. 

He wonders if she realizes how easily she could scorch him, if she chooses to. He wonders if he’d let her, given the chance _(Levi already knows the answer to both inquiries, but he pushes it to the back of his mind. He's had practice with denial, wears it like a second skin, as if it can cloak him from the truths he refuses to confront)_. 

He's fully aware that he's trekked too close, too quickly- and, more importantly, that he's allowed her to do the very same. And _that_ , for all his wants and caution, is his greatest grievance.

It's a downward spiral to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)


	3. Truth And Lies Series, 1: Frisson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _#74. Frisson_ : The thrill runs deep in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm gonna try something a little different. I got a prompt from tumblr WAY back when ( _"Mikasa uses Levi to make her ex jealous, but things don't go as planned"_ ) and decided to finally fulfill it, albeit in a non-traditional format. Im going to write it in a series of interconnected drabbles, all of which will derive chapter by chapter from the rivamika-drabble prompts from tumblr.
> 
> From chapter 3 and onwards, the current arc shall be dubbed the Truth and Lies Series. Hopefully this will turn out well. Enjoy!

Their lips crash together like tidal waves- powerful and unrelenting, two forces pitted against each other until one of them finally gives- but the way her mouth moves against his- harsh, demanding, and desperate- nearly sets his insides aflame with want.

He grips her hips with near bruising force, knuckles turning white as he ravages her with equal brutality. She sighs and bites sharply at his lips, hands threading through his hair with a languid ease that contradicts her zealous kisses. Her fingers trace down his shoulders and grasp the lapels of his coat, jerking him infinitely closer to her body, until their fronts are pressed together and he can’t tell where he ends and she begins- and for a moment, he finds rapture in the storm between her lips, feeling fractured and complete all at once.

It makes it all the more bitter when she pulls away, murmuring softly in his ear, “Eren’s watching.” She drags her hands up his torso, feigning affection in her caresses even as her eyes are as hard as steel, “Let’s make it convincing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, this kind of sets the theme for the T&L Series haha. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are welcome :)


End file.
